A veces
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru] Toda pareja tiene sus momentos buenos y malos. El amor es hermoso, pero de vez en cuando, reñir...es normal.


**A veces**

-Deja eso, dobe. Ya lo hago yo -.dijo el Uchiha levantándose del sofá y quitándole los platos de la mano al kitsune.

-¿Por qué? Puedo hacerlo yo...

-Anda, siéntate y espérame.

El rubio puso gesto de desaprobación pero le dejó hacer. Sasuke podía resultar a veces demasiado sobre protector. Y sabía que si le llevaba la contraria acabarían discutiendo, y no le apetecía.

"_**A veces, hay cosas de ti que no entiendo..."**_

Cuando el Uchiha hubo terminado de lavar los platos, se sentó junto al kitsune en el sofá, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Le acarició los rubios cabellos con una mano mientras sostenía una de las suyas con la otra. Ambos se miraron con ternura y se besaron. Una lluvia de caricias comenzó a caer en aquel pequeño sofá.

"_**A veces, tienes tus momentos dulces, esos en los que quisiera que se detuviera el tiempo"**_

Sonó el timbre. Ambos soltaron un "ahora no..." pero Sasuke finalmente sonrió divertido y se levantó para abrir la puerta. ¿Qué remedio? Cuando volviera seguirían con lo que estaban haciendo. Naruto se sonrojó con la sonrisa dedicada por su koi. Le encantaba.

"_**A veces, quisiera que tu sonrisa durase para siempre..."**_

Pero un mosqueado Sasuke avanzaba hacia la sala con un papel en la mano. "Tengo una misión" dijo. Naruto se levantó a mirar el papel pero el moreno no le dejó verlo.

"Sasuke...?"

"Olvídalo, si no es nada del otro mundo..."

"Déjame ver..."

"Está bien"

En la nota ponía "Misión rango B. Naruto Uzumaki y Uchiha Sasuke"

"Asi que "tienes" una misión, ¿eh?"

"No hace falta que vayas tú también"

"Vamos, sé cuidar de mi mismo"

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero..."

"No, no lo sabes. Yo también soy fuerte, no puedes dejarme siempre al margen, Sasuke. No puedes pretender protegerme siempre"

"..."

"¿No dices nada?"

"¿Y qué quieres que diga?"

"_**A veces, realmente me sacas de quicio..."**_

"No sé, Sasuke, algo. ¿Por qué tienes que sobreprotegerme tanto? ¿Por qué no me permites avanzar?"

"..."

"Además, siempre que discutimos es como si hablara con la pared. Tú tan solo me miras hablar y no dices nada..."

"..."

"¿¡A caso no te importa nada lo que te digo?"

"..."

"Maldita sea, no te quedes mirándome con esa cara de soy-Sasuke-Uchiha-y-soy-frío-y-cool!"

"..."

"Habla, Sasuke, maldita sea! Di algo de una vez!...GRÍTAME"

"¿¡Quieres que te grite? ¡¡PUES BIEN! ¡¡Intentaba evitar una discusión, pero si no puedes soportar mi forma de ser, entonces...DÉJAME Y ACABAMOS ANTES!"

"**_A veces, tengo miedo de que no estemos hechos el uno para el otro..."_**

Y dicho esto se metió en el dormitorio dando un portazo. A Naruto comenzaron a humedecérselo los ojos, y se dejó caer llorando al sofá. Pasó un buen rato y Sasuke no salía de la habitación.

"_**...y tengo ganas de llorar"**_

Pasaron 20 minutos, una hora, tres...Naruto estaba echado en el sofá abrazando un cojín, las marcas de las lágrimas ya secas aún estaban en su rostro y tenía los ojos irritados y decaídos. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un dejo de esperanza y miedo apareció en los ojos del Uzumaki.

"_**A veces, siento que se acabaría mi mundo si te separas de mi lado"**_

Sasuke se quedó parado en medio del salón. Sus ojos estaban irritados, como los de Naruto.

"Sasuke, lo siento, yo no quería..."

"Shh...Da igual, ha sido mi culpa..."

Un suspiro de alivio, el Uchiha se acercó a su koi y le abrazó. Naruto dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de alivio y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del menor de los Uchiha. Siguieron abrazándose durante mucho más tiempo.

"Oye...no volvamos a pelear nunca más..."

"¿Prometido?"

"Claro..."

"_**A veces, hacemos promesas que no podemos cumplir"**_

Los chicos se besaron y, cogidos de la mano, se fueron hacia el dormitorio. Tras aquella puerta tras la que poco antes uno de los dos había desaparecido tras un portazo para ocultar sus lágrimas, ahora ambos se amaban como si les fuera la vida en ello.

"_**Y es que, aunque a veces sea difícil, aunque pierda las fuerzas y tenga ganas de llorar..."**_

" _**Yo...te quiero."**_

"_**Y sé que si estás a mi lado, entonces todo saldrá bien" **_

_**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

_**A Julián. La razón por la que he conocido la felicidad.**_


End file.
